Table For Two
by sebtled debt
Summary: Candace gets Phineas to go on a date with Isabella, but Doofenshmirtz's plans for a space-inator says otherwise. Doofenshmirtz makes a space-inator for when he gets pushed by people. It keeps everybody within a five foot radius of everybody else.PLZREVIEW
1. We Need An Idea

The young Phineas is sitting under a tree outside with his step-brother. He turns to face him and looks back.

He says, "What do you want to do today, Ferb?"

Ferb shrugs.

"Hey guys," a girl says from beside Phineas.

Phineas looks over and says, "Oh, hey, Isabella."

She says, "Watcha' doin'?"

Phineas replies, "To tell you the truth, Ferb and I can't decide. Do you have any suggestions?"

She sees this as a moment to get closer to Phineas.

She says desperately, "Well, why doesn't Ferb go inside and look for something to do?"

Phineas says, "That's a great idea, Isabella! Ferb?"

Phineas looks over to Ferb and he nods. He gets up and walks into the house. Isabella smiles as she sits down next to Phineas. Just then, Candace walks out.

She says, "OK, guys. I need you to…"

She stops when she sees Isabella and Phineas sitting together.

She says, "Uh…never mind," and walks back in leaving the two alone.

Isabella says, "So, Phineas. What do you think of me?"

Phineas says, "Huh?"

The girl replies, "Like, do you think I'm…"

The girl stammers for a moment then says, "…cute?"

Phineas says, "Sure, why?"

Isabella smiles and says, "Well, I was just thinking…"

Just then Ferb comes out and Phineas says, "Oh, Ferb's back."

Isabella sighs as her smile disappears.

Phineas says, "I'm sorry, Isabella. What were you saying?"

Isabella looks at Ferb then back at Phineas.

She says, "Uh, nothing."

Phineas says, "You sure?"

Isabella replies, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Phineas says, "All right, then. Ferb, did you find anything?"

Ferb shakes his head no.

Phineas says, "Oh, well."

Candace walks to the door and sees Isabella's sad expression.

Phineas says, "Why don't we come help look, Ferb. Isabella?"

Isabella looks up and says, "Uh, no thank you I'm fine."

Phineas says, "All right. Come n. Let's go, Ferb."

Phineas and Ferb run in the house in search of something to do. Candace opens the door and the two boys run inside. Candace walks out and shuts the door behind her. She walks over to Isabella and sits down.

She says, "Didn't work this time either, huh?"

Isabella looks up and says, "Nope. I just can't get him alone long enough to tell him."

Candace says, "Well, maybe I can help. Tell you what, I'll get Phineas alone with you and then you could ask him. I'll make sure that nobody interrupts."

Isabella smiles a bit and says, "You would do that?"

Candace says, "Sure, I had the same problem when I was your age, too. My friend helped me through it."

Isabella says, "You told Jeremy?"

Candace says, "All right that's it," and starts tickling Isabella.

Then she continues, "But anyway, I'll gladly help you tell Phineas, whatever the cost. It'll be good for him anyway."

Isabella says, "Thanks, Candace. A lot," and hugs her.

Candace says, "Now I'm going to go inside and look for Phineas. Speaking of looking, where's Perry?"

Perry steps off of the couch and puts on his fedora. He walks up to two doors. He opens the left one and looks back. He runs in and falls down.

He comes back in the front door covered in garbage. He reaches for his shoulder and takes a banana peel off.

He closes the left door and opens the right one. He slowly steps in and slowly closes the door.

Suddenly, the floor opens up. Perry looks down and his eyes widen. He comes in the front door with even more garbage than before.

He walks to the two doors then looks around the corner.

He sees a door with flashing neon lights, a big shiny arrow, and a glow in the dark sign that says, "Secret Lair Entrance! This Way!"

Perry rolls his eyes then opens the door. He steps in and the floor opens. He falls down and lands in his chair. He presses a button and a man appears on the screen looking at a paper.

He says, "Good morning, Agent…"

He looks up from the paper and stops.

He says, "Ooooohhhh…I'm not even going to tell you. Anyhoo! It seems that Doofenshmirtz has been very active lately. We need you to get out there and find out what's going on. Good luck, Agent P."

Perry salutes him and stands up. He turns around and takes a step. He slips on a banana peel and Major Monogram starts chuckling. Perry turns around and smirks at him.

He says, "Oh, I'm…I'm sorry, Agent P. Go on, go on. Stop Doofenshmirtz."

Perry stands up and runs to his hoverjet. He jumps in and slips on a banana peel. Major Monogram starts laughing again. Perry rolls his eyes and buckles in. The ceiling opens and Perry rides out.

**Hope you like it! Keep Reading! :)**


	2. Can't Talk

Phineas and Ferb are in the house when Candace finishes talking to Isabella. Candace walks in the house and closes the door.

She says, "All right, where are they?"

She goes upstairs and checks their bedroom. But they aren't there. She looks in her room. But they aren't there, either. She walks downstairs and spots them in the kitchen.

She says, "Ah ha!" and walks over to Phineas.

She says, "Uh…Phineas? Can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Phineas looks over at Ferb then back at Candace.

He says, "Yeah, sure."

Ferb walks out of the room and outside. He sits down next to Isabella.

She says, "Hey, Ferb. Watcha' doin'?"

Ferb shrugs.

Candace takes Phineas into the living room and sits down.

She says, "Do you know if anyone likes you? And I'm serious about this."

Phineas replies, "No, no I don't. Why?"

Candace puts her head in her hand and says, "Oh, boy."

Back outside, Isabella says, "Hey, Ferb. I need to ask you something."

Ferb looks over at Isabella and listens to what she has to say.

She continues, "It's about…well, Phineas. Don't tell him I asked this, but, do you know if he likes me? I mean, I know he likes me as a friend, but, does he like me like me?"

Ferb shrugs and shakes his head no.

Isabella says, "Huh. I figured."

Candace picks up her head and says, "Are you sure you don't know if anybody likes you?"

Phineas says, "Yes, I'm positive. Why?"

Candace says, "Because I know someone that likes you, and you know this person, too."

Phineas says, "OK. Who?"

Candace slowly thinks it over and says, "Isabella…Isabella likes you."

They both sit there in silence and Candace says, "Phineas, you…you alright?"

Phineas looks up at her and says, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She says, "You sure?"

He replies, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Phineas gets up and walks upstairs. He walks into his room and closes the door behind him. Candace walks outside.

Isabella perks up and asks, "Well, how'd it go?"

Candace says, "I told him, but I don't know how he's taking it. He's up in his room right now."

Isabella looks up at his bedroom window and worries that their relationship may be ruined.

Isabella says, "I'm going to go talk to him."

She stands up and starts walking.

"Wait!" Candace says. "Maybe you should give him sometime to think about."

Isabella says, "Yeah. Right. I probably should."

Isabella turns around and sits down under the tree next to Ferb again.

**(Phineas's P.O.V.)**

'What should I say? The moment I walk out the door, Candace is probably going to ask me what I decided to do. And it was so sudden, too.'

Phineas struggles from the thought of the relationship not working out and they won't be friends anymore. But if he doesn't say yes, then she may be heart broken.

'Ugh…what should I do?'

Phineas makes up his mind and slowly opens the door.

Perry arrives at the DEI building.

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" the jingle plays.

Perry land on the side of the building and jumps out. He grabs a bucket of acid out of nowhere and dumps it on the side of the building. The wall quickly falls and Perry runs inside. He sees Doofenshmirtz standing in the middle of the room with his back turned. Perry jumps at him but hits some sort of force field. Doofenshmirtz hears Perry and turns around to see him lying on the floor.

He says, "Haha! It works! Perry the Platypus, say hello to my space-inator! Perry the Platypus, you are so rude. I said say hello to my space-inator!"

Perry chatters and Doofenshmirtz says, "Good, Perry the Platypus. You are catching on quickly. Now, I bet you're wondering why I made this. Well, Perry the Platypus? Are you going to answer me or are you going to stand there like a dead cow?"

Perry chatters as Doofenshmirtz continues, "Well, you know when you're in a big crowd and people keep bumping into you? Well??!!"

Perry chatters and Doofenshmirtz says, "Good. Well, this machine will keep anything that I didn't program into the device right here within a five foot radius. And look, you're not in the device. Oh…too bad, Perry the Platypus. "

Doofenshmirtz and Perry stand there n silence for five seconds.

Doofenshmirtz says, "All right! All right! I'll put it to use! Sheesh! You're such a pain, Perry the Platypus."

**Hope you like it so far. Keep reading to the end to see what happens with Phineas and Isabella! :)**


	3. The Spaceinator!

Heinz says, "Now, Perry the Platypus. Watch as I turn it up to full power!"

Doofenshmirtz turns a switch and nothing happens. He says, "Well, it's invisible, Perry the Platypus. Geez!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phineas opens the door and walks out. He walks down the stairs and to the door. He tapson the glass and mouths the word, 'Candace.' Candace gets up and walks inside.

"What took you so long?" Candace says.

Phineas asks, "Um... can, can Isabella and I speek alone?"

Candace says, "Sure." She turns around and notices Ferb is asleep. "Um, you're going to have to stay inside, Ferb is sleeping. I'll send her up to your room, OK?"

Phineas says, "Yeah, sure."

Candace walks outside and Phineas goes up to his room. Isabella says, "Well? What did he say?"

Candace replies, "He wants to talk to you alone but Ferb is out here sleeping, so I told him I'd send you up to his room."

Isabella says, "Uh, OK."

She gets up and walks to the house. She opens the door and walks upstairs to the boy's room. She slowly approaches the door.

CLIFFHANGER!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Doofenshmirt Evil Incorporated!'

"Now watch, Perry the Platypus. As you get pushed away!" Doofenshmirtz takes a step towards Perry and he gets pushed back. "Haha! It works! Now to go outside. But first..."

Doofenshmirtz pulls out a remote and presses a button. An electric box falls atop Perry and Doofenshmirtz says, "Now you can't escape, Perry the Platypus."

He walks over to a table and puts the remote down. Doofenshmirtz leaves, unknowingly that his space-inator nudged Perry close enough to the table to reach the remote. Doofenshmirtz closes the door an dPerry grabs the remote. He presses the button and is set free.

"PERRY!"

Perry the devive and turns it off. Then, he heads for the door. He runs outside and looks for Doofenshmirtz.

CLIFFHANGER! HA! KEPP READING TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BEGIN WITH PERRY AND DOOFENSHMIRTZ! KEEP READING! :) 


	4. A Heartfelt Confusion

Perry finds Doofenshmirtz in a crowd of people. He overhears him saying, "Now watch as I move this park bench without touching it!"

Doofenshmirtz moves his arms toward the bench and it moves forward. The crowd oohs and ahhs in amazement.

"Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz says as he notices Perry in the crowd. "What are you doing here?"

Perry tries to attack Doofenshmirtz but is repeatedly knocked away by the space-inator.

**Elsewhere**

Isabella slowly opens the door leading to the bedroom. "Phineas?" she says, peeking around the side of the door. She opens the door wider and says, "Hello, Phineas? Are you in here?"

She then notices a piece of paper on Phineas' bed.

The note read, "Isabella, sorry I'm not there to tell you this in person, but there are a few things I need to do first. Meet me at the park in ten minutes. Signed, Phineas."

Just then, Candace walks through the door. "What's that, Isabella?" she says, referring to the paper in Isabella's hands.

"It's a note from Phineas," she says. "He wants me to meet him at the park in ten minutes. I don't know why. It's probably really important though. Wait, I should get ready!" Isabella runs out the bedroom door in a hurry. She pokes her head back in and says, "Um, Candace."

"Yeah, Isabella?"

"Thanks." She runs back down the stairs and out the door, excited about what's yet to come.

**Meanwhile**

"You can't get me Perry the Platypus! Your efforts are futile!" Doofenshmirtz continues tricking people into believing that he has magical powers as Perry relentlessly jumps at Doofenshmirtz.

As Doofenshmirtz tries to amaze the crowd once again, a small remote falls out of his pocket. Perry quickly snatches it as Doofenshmirtz turns around. "Perry the Platypus, you give that back this instant."

Doofenshmirtz tries to take it from him but is stopped by the Space-inator. "You are a mean platypus, you know that right?"

**Over with Phineas**

Phineas is now in the park, getting ready to meet Isabella. He takes some roses out of the ground and sits down on a park bench. Nervous about what he's going to do he sits there in silence… thinking… anticipating… dreaming…

A slight breeze whistles in the air and the bees buzz around the roses in his hand.

He looks down at his lap, closes his eyes, and says,

What am I going to do?

Sitting alone, waiting for you.

What am I going to say?

How will I feel? Time ticks away.

It's a feeling of gladness, a feeling of love.

A feeling of nervousness from above.

A feeling of courage, a feeling of hope.

It feels like I'm walking, across a tight rope.

With nowhere to turn and, nowhere to run.

With nowhere to hide this, has to be done.

I have to do what makes, my heart fill with joy.

The biggest decision, for this little boy.

And if I should fall down, it won't be the end.

For she will still be there, a comforting friend.

A comforting friend, a comforting friend.

For she will still be there, I hope til the end.

Phineas returns to the bench and closes his eyes once more, afraid of what will soon become of him and Isabella.


End file.
